1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video transmission method and a video transmission system suitable when applied to a digital audio/video input/output interface standard referred to as an HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) standard and to a video processing apparatus applied to the transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an HDMI standard has been developed as an interface standard for transmitting uncompressed digital video data and the like among a plurality of video devices. The HDMI standard is a standard for transmitting video data, as each primary color data, individually on a pixel-by-pixel basis. Audio data is transmitted in the blanking period of the video data through the use of the transmission line of the video data. In the transmission of primary color data, three-channel primary color data (R data, G data, B data) of an additive color mixture may be transmitted, or luminance and color-difference signals of Y, Cb, and Cr may be transmitted.
According to the HDMI interface, control data and a pixel clock are transmitted through the use of different channels from a channel for transmitting video data. The control data can be not only transmitted from a video data sending device (source device) to a receiving device (sink device), but also transmitted from the receiving device (sink device) to the sending device (source device). The source device encrypts 8-bit data at a time, and the sink device decrypts the 8-bit data at a time.
WO2002/078336 describes the details of the HDMI standard.